1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a process for preparing divinylarene dioxides, particularly those derived from divinylbenzene.
2. Description of Background and Related Art
Divinylarene dioxides, particularly divinylbenzene dioxide (DVBDO) and others which are derived from divinylarenes, particularly divinylbenzene (DVB), are a class of diepoxides which can be used as either reactive diluents or the main epoxy resin matrix in epoxy thermoset formulations. DVBDO itself has a very low liquid viscosity (for example less than about 20 mPa-s) making DVBDO especially useful in the preparation of low viscosity epoxy formulations. The epoxy formulations made from DVBDO are useful as intermediates in the production of various other products for example suitable for use in the fields of coatings, composites, and molding compositions.
There are previously known processes for the preparation of DVBDO using hydrogen peroxide (H2O2). However, none of these previously known prior art processes can produce DVBDO in high yields efficiently and economically. For example, the process described in Inoue et al, Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap., 1991, 64, 3442, employs a molybdenum catalyst and sodium nitrate or sodium sulfate additives providing yields of DVBDO at less than 10% because of product instability and catalyst deactivation. JP 09286750 discloses a process for producing DVBDO at a yield of 30%.
The above processes known in the prior art have not successfully provided DVBDO in high yields (for example greater than 30%). In addition, the prior art processes do not produce DVBDO without co-production of undesirable by-products such as acetamide or acetic acid.
It is therefore desired to provide a process for preparing divinylarene dioxides, particularly those derived from divinylbenzene, using H2O2 without co-production of undesirable by-products; and wherein the divinylarene dioxide is produced in high yields using an economical and efficient process.